


Anything For you

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im not goign to spoil, Murder, Prison, Whump, at the end, he really loves her, hurt Jake, some fluff at the beginning, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: It’s scary. How everything can go away so fast. One criminal. One gunshot.One mistake.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote a story, In order to not spoil it I will not say anything else except of there's any grammer or spelling mistales pls comment so i can fic them and I hope you enjoy. :)

“Good morning babe.” Jake greeted as he groggily made his way into the bathroom, the shower running in the background. Amy peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain, grinning widely when she saw Jake. 

“What are you so chippy about?” Jake yawned,” Its like 8 am.” 

“Well, you look cute in the morning, with your messy hair.” 

Jake smirked, putting down the toothbrush in his hand, “Is that so?”

Amy laughed, a soft gentle laugh that made Jake remember why he fell in love with her, reaching for his arm and pulling him in, “Come here you little dork.”

~+~+~+~+~+

Their little morning fun was surely the reason they were slightly late that morning, not that he would ever admit that to Charles. Amy had rushed past him into the precinct, leaping up the stairs two at them, barely making it before Holt came in for the morning briefing. 

Jake himself had taken his time, waiting for the lift and chatting happily to some officers before casually strolling in to the meeting, just when they had finally stopped teasing Amy and _actually_ starting the meeting. 

A typical Tuesday morning. 

Until it wasn't. 

Holt had called Jake into his office with a fresh new case and before he knew it they were scouting out an abandoned building, looking for Jake’s perp. 

“Hey, thanks for coming with me. I really needed backup and everyone else was busy.”

“No problem. I probably would have to come down here and save your butt anyway.”

“Like you can- wait....I hear something.” Jake suddenly stilled, removing his gun and gripping it tightly in his hands. He signalled at Amy and pointed at the last room down the hallway. 

She quickly nodded, unholstering her gun and walking forward. They stopped outside the door and Jake held up his hands and started counting down. 

3

2

1.

They burst into the room, guns high in the air. 

Nothing.

They looked around once before breaking out into laughter. 

“Well that was anticlimactic wasn't it?” Jake laughed, wrapping his hand around her as they made their way out of the building. 

Amy giggled, leaning into his chest.

“Well I guess we have to head back to the precinct empty handed.” 

“That’s too bad. I was just bragging to Charles about how fast I was going to solve this case.”

They laughed, walking towards their car. Jake pressed a chaste kiss on Amy’s cheek before heading to open the drivers door.

“Shoot.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I think I dropped my keys.”

Amy rolled her eyes and turned around to lean on the car door.

“You probably dropped it inside.” 

Jake pouted, shining his puppy dog eyes at Amy. 

“I am not climbing another two fights of stairs with you to go pick up your keys.”

“Alright, alright,” Jake sighed, turning around and running back inside. Amy shook her head and pulled out her phone to check her emails. How did she end up marrying someone so forgetful and cute at the same time? 

A few minutes passed by with no signs of movement inside the building. She shook her head again, did he get lost?

She put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the building, “JAKE? HONEY? Did you get lost again? I told yo-” 

Amy suddenly stopped, walking closer towards the building. She swore she heard someone shout. She leaned forward and slowly pushed open the door, her hands insinctly reaching for her gun by her side. 

“Babe?” 

She gasped in shock when she suddenly heard a loud bang from upstairs. 

_Shit._

Without hesitation she dashed up the stairs, increasing her speed when she saw Jake’s badge lying abandoned on the floor halfway up, going _even_ faster when she saw his gun on one of the stairs.

As she reached the last few steps she heard mumbling, keeping herself out of sight, she stopped to listen.

“Stop squirming you little bitch.” 

As she heard a clunk sound and the mumbling stop and she leapt up pointing her gun straight ahead. 

“NYPD HANDS IN THE AIR!”

The figure turned around holding Jake in front of him and pressing a gun against his temple. Jake eyes were unfocused and there was blood dripping down his cheeks from a cut on his forehead. When he saw Amy though he let out a small smile, 

“Those two flights of stairs don’t seem like a lot now, right Ames?”

~+~+~+~

“Ok Smith...just stay calm. We can talk this out ok?” Amy gently addressed him, her gun still pointed high. She took a gentle step forward, her eyes trained on Jake. 

“No, it’s too late for me now. You found me.” He stammered, taking a few steps back and pulling Jake along roughly. Amy glanced at the gun against her husband's head, waiting for him to slip up, just one tiny movement and she could take him down, but the gun remain glued to Jake’s temple. 

“I...oh my god I have to go to jail.” Smith continued, “I can’t go to jail for the rest of my life. I HAVE SO MANY MORE THINGS TO DO!” A few stray tears dripping down his cheeks. Jake gasped as Smith suddenly tightened the arm against his neck, struggling to breath. 

“Smith please, just let the detective go.” Amy tried again, ”Everything will be fine I promise.” 

Smith shook his head, “There’s no getting out of this .” He Looked up, a new look in his eye, one of acceptance.

“If I’m going out, I’m not going out alone.” 

It took Jake a second to realise what his words meant but when he did he started struggling even more. Flailing his legs around in a desperate attempt to get free. He looked straight ahead at Amy, his eyes conveying a message he couldn't say.

_I love you._

And in that moment, Amy made a split decision, one she wouldnt know if she would regret or be glad for. She closed her eyes, gripping her gun tighter.

A single gunshot rang through the air.


	2. The sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall so I just finished writing chapter 3 so i thought i would post chapter 2. If you guys find any mistakes feel free to comment so i can change it. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!.

Her ears rang as the loud sound reverberated in her head. She slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't focus on anything and everything was really blurry until she saw a figure shake before collapsing onto the ground. 

_Jake._

She ran forward, her eyes focusing on the figure on the floor.

_Please please please be alive._

She gently raised his head and placed it gently on her leg. 

“Jake..?” 

“Ames...hi.” He whispered, slowly opening his eyes. 

“OH THANK GOD!” She cried, planting her lips firmly against his. 

“Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow” He winced, eyes still mostly closed. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” She stammered, “Are you okay?” 

She brushed aside his hair and examined the cut. It was deep but it had mostly stopped bleeding by now. He was definitely concussed. 

“He elbowed me really hard too,” Jake whispered, leaning his head back. 

“Ok just...stay awake ok babe?” Amy comforted, “I’ll call an ambulance.” 

Jake groaned, clutching her hand in his, “Thanks honey.” 

A few minutes passed as Amy talked on the phone with the ambulance. 

“Ok, they’ll be here with some officers in a minute.” Amy told Jake, “Can you stand?” 

Amy stood up first, reaching down to help Jake up afterwards. He wobbled for abit, almost puking(Almost) before draping his hand around Amy’s neck for support. 

“I hate concussions.” 

“I hate when you get them.”

Jake smiled at her, before realising something. 

“Hey...um, where’s Smith?” 

Their faces paled as they finally noticed the body on the floor.

“Oh my god Amy you shot him.”

Amy gasped, staring at the body on the floor and the pool of blood starting to form around it. 

“No,no,no,no,no…” 

“AMES YOU SHOT HIM!” Jake yelled, fully freaking out now, “ PEOPLE DIE WHEN YOU SHOT THEM IN THE HEAD AMY!”

“HOW COULD I NOT? HE WAS GONNA KILL YOU!”

He pulled away from her support, choosing instead to lean against the wall and bury his head in his hands. 

“My career is over.” Amy stammered, “I’m going to go to jail. MY PICTURE’S GOING TO BE MOVED TO THE STAIRCASE!” 

Jake suddenly snapped up, his eyes staring into Amy. 

“Say that again.”

“What? I’m going to be moved to the staircase?”

“No,no.The..jail thing.”

“OF COURSE I’M GOING TO JAIL! I KILLED A MAN!” 

“No.”

“What?”  
  


“You didnt kill a man.” Jake said firmly, “I did.” 

“Jak- , babe no.”

As he pushed away from the wall and stumbled towards Amy, his hands firmly clutched hers. He looked up at Amy with the look on Smith’s face mirrored onto his. A look of acceptance. But also a look of love. Pure love. 

She could hear footsteps and voices coming through the hallway. The sound of sirens filling her ears as the red and blue lights shone in through the window, dancing on the wall. He gave her a small smile and a quick kiss, before slowly leaning over and picking up her gun ,as the officers burst in through the door.

“NYPD, What happened in here?” 

“I’m detective Peralta. I shot this man dead during a fight…”

The world around her started blurring, the voices became muffled and the gentle touches on her back, forgein. She could feel a shock blanket wrapped around her and yet despite all the commotion all she could think about was Jake. 

Jake who needed medical attention but was currently being roughly pushed against the wall, hands cuffed behind him. 

Jake who had essentially sacrificed his entire life for her. 

While she sat here trembling. 

Jake, who was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wrote like most of this and then remembered there was a freakin dead body in the room but I couldnt find a way to change it and there was no way I was gonna rewrite the whole thing so just pretend that they cared about each other so much they didn't see the body. Oblivious lil babys. 
> 
> Also if you don't get it Jake owned up to the crime so Amy would't have to go to jail. (I know that they can like say self defense but let's just say...ummm.)
> 
> I HOPE U LIKED IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Last chapter is out.This chapter is like really different from the others but tbh this was the idea that spawned the whole fic. Idk if this is bad or like really bad but either way I hope you like it. :)

Blood. There was blood on her hands. 

Hers.

Not his. 

But he is the one standing up there, the one in handcuffs. Why is she going through life like she’s innocent while he’s being treated like a criminal, a murderer. He hadn't done anything, he was framed. 

Again. 

Yet he wasn't. Because those nights where she had wept in his arms and begged him to deny it. 

Thoses nights where he held her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. 

Where he kissed away the tears streaming down her face. 

He reassured her that this was his choice, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

He had told everyone he did it. 

Killed a man in cold blood.

Killed, never to return.

Which is what he was doing to his own life, throwing it away. Just for her.

He acted like he was fine, like he wanted to do this. (Maybe he did) But when she woke up in the middle of the night, she could see the tears streaming down his face, hear his choked-back sobs as he stared at the ceiling, unmoving, and pretending she didn't know. 

She didn't deserve him. She wanted to cry, shout, scream that he was willing to give up the rest of his life for her. To return to the source of his panic attacks and nightmares. 

She felt so guilty. 

She should have done something, anything then pull the trigger on the gun.

She was guilty.

Pleading guilty. 

The words sent a shiver down her spine. 

Because he wasn't guilty.

She was. 

Sometimes, when she had nothing to do. The chores done, her binders organized. 

She would tell herself to go and work on his case. To get him back. 

That’s when she remembered. 

She couldn't. 

Because this time the crime was real.

The deed was done. 

She couldn't get him back. 

Sometimes she would dream of him, dream of his smile, of his kiss and his love.

And she would wake up and she would cry because she would remember that they could never have that again. 

That their perfect life was gone. 

He had smiled when he was dragged away, away from his perfect life, perfect friends, and perfect job. Away from her. He had smiled because it was his choice. 

He wanted to do this.

He was glad to do this. 

To do this for her.

At the very end she didn't regret it. Secretly deep down she felt no regret, because even if he wasn't here, he was alive. She had a little light in her life now, knowing that every three weeks she could see him. Live her perfect life again for an hour. Before he was gone again. And her life would turn gray once more.

He was her perfect life. 

She would never stop feeling guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no happy ending for yall, I'm sry(Am i?). Either way that makes the end and honestly just thinking about this maybe actually happening is making my heart shatter so I sincerely hope it doesn't. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this really short story.
> 
> See ya around. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed the first chapter. I wrote about three but I didnt know if anyone would read it so I'm not going to post the second chapter yet. Btw in my opnion this chapter is the worst one so haha, I hope u enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
